Blood reflux into central line and other types of vascular catheters can lead to intraluminal thrombosis, creating a full or partial occlusion of the IV access device. Such occlusions can interfere with IV therapy, provide a nutrient-rich area for pathogenic bacteria, or be detached from the catheter, leading to venous thrombosis. Even in cases where intraluminal thrombosis does not lead to further health complications, such a condition requires the replacement of the catheter, a procedure which can be both time consuming and lead to injury at the removal site and the new introduction site.